You Belong To Me
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ItachiXKakashi. Itachi is determined to win over Kakashi, no matter what it takes.


**A/N: I should be writing on Lessons in Shinobi Love, but my muses have turned me away from that for a bit to write this. I noticed that in author's bios, they liked this couple, but I have not seen any fanfiction for them, so I decided to make one.**

**Besides, this section is dominated with KakaIru and SasuNaru fanfics. Personally there is NO interaction between Kakashi and Iruka, so I don't see it or the reasoning behind it. Then again, the same could probably be said about this fanfic.**

**Basic Info.**

**Title: You Belong To Me**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: Mature/T Possibly R**

**WARNING :**** YAOI (my first yaoi and not shounen-ai) Mature Content. If you can't stand Male X Male relationships, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE I cannot stress enough how much people abuse this warning. Violent Content. The fanfic is rated as it is for a reason, it's not my fault for what happens to your mind. Any scarring is not my fault because you fail to heed the warning. **

**Summary: ItachiXKakashi. Itachi is determined to win over Kakashi, no matter what it takes.**

**You Belong To Me**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

His body laid there, blood seeping heavily from his wounds, tainting his clothes that familiar shade of deep crimson. The color that he was all too familiar with. The haunting color that he had seen for the vast majority of his life, either his own blood, or the blood of his friends.

He was twisted in position, legs bent and limp on the ground to one side, torso propping itself weakly up, twisted to the opposite side. Every muscle in the man's body writhed with an unbearable pain as he shook with growing fatigue. Itachi had caught him off-guard and attacked him ruthlessly. He had tried to put up a good fight, but he was on his way back from an A-rank mission, which had proven to be quite the challenge for the jounin. This battle had left his body completely exhausted from both the use of the Sharingan and his own energy.

"Ugh…" He trembled in weakness as his eyes clenched shut.

The silver haired jounin refused to go completely down, he used the remainder of his strength to keep himself propped up, staring at the grass and mentally cursing himself for becoming subject to Itachi's further attacks.

The older Uchiha had him right to the point of destruction, and Kakashi was left vulnerable to any further attacks, but he didn't attack. He just stood there, watching. Scarlet eyes locked onto their destination: the injured Hatake Kakashi. His gaze stood an unreadable mix of emptiness and stone cold upon the heavily panting and bleeding form below him.

As Kakashi focused on the ground, he could hear faint footsteps approaching him. His breath caught in his throat. The Copy Ninja knew who it was, and he could only think of what impending doom was to be bestowed upon his decrepit form.

"I have you now." The voice came from behind him.

The silver haired man couldn't move, it was as if every muscle in his body had rebelled against him. He was utterly exhausted and had no strength left. Kakashi attempted to struggle to move, but all he could do was tremble. Damn his body for not finding the energy to move! His recent choices have not been the wisest that he could have made.

Eyes widened as a small intake of breath was made.

Suddenly, he felt something plunge into his side and send him rolling a few times until he was sprawled out on his back. The Copy Ninja gasped and chocked on some of the crimson substance that had risen in his throat.

Kakashi laid there, body heaving and trembling with exhaustion. His mismatched eyes were met with those of a deep red. He was nose to nose with his enemy, who reached a hand out and slowly slid it around his neck, rubbing it softly and mechanically with his icy fingers as he leaned emotionlessly up to his hear.

These actions befuddled Kakashi, through his glaze of pain and confusion, one question managed to escape him.

"What…are you doing?" His breath accelerated a bit, for reasons that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Itachi stabbed Kakashi in the shoulder with a kunai knife, earning a small cry of pain from the Copy Ninja. He emitted a noise of content and nuzzled his neck lightly.

"I've always wondered… What noises you would make…" Came the devoid reply.

"You'll pay for this."

"What? You don't like it?" Itachi asked, hand still on the end of the kunai knife. "What's wrong? Nervous?" He asked in the same cold voice, devoid of any real intentions as he ran his fingers down the blade, soaking them in the jounin's blood.

"Damn…" The Copy Ninja said in a tired and almost whisper of a voice as he struggled to keep awake and not pass out from the loss of blood.

"Don't sleep, not yet."

"What are you going to do with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do nothing to stop me."

There was a silence, the only sound that could be heard was breathing, before Itachi spoke up again.

"Besides, do you really need to ask?"

The jounin simply stared in silence.

"You are in no position to resist me."

Kakashi stay still, trying to gather strength from within himself to move. He didn't want to further destroy his body by moving with the kunai knife lodged in him. He turned his face away from Itachi and refused to look at him.

"You are most intriguing when you are in pain." The older brother of Sasuke said as he grabbed Kakashi by the chin and forced him to look at him. He lowered his head and forcefully kissed him, Kakashi tried to struggle in a fit of both surprise and shock, but it was no use. He was further injuring himself as Itachi pushed down the kunai knife, pinning his shoulder to the ground, the silver haired jounin stopped and didn't react.

"Oh? Not struggling anymore? How submissive of you…" The black haired ninja said into Kakashi's ear as he ran his slender fingers down the knife and into Kakshi's body. Upon pulling them out, he licked his fingers.

The jounin looked up at the ironically sunny sky and tried to ignore his actions, but he wasn't doing well. He froze as he felt something that seemed like mechanical kisses training down his neck slowly.

As the kisses got lower, the silver haired jounin wasn't silent anymore when his enemy delivered a harsh bite to his shoulder, causing him to let out a small cry of pain as he felt yet another wound rising to the surface of his body. Itachi looked down at his handiwork, trailing a finger across his newly inflicted wound, smearing the blood.

"You are mine. Give in."

He trailed his hands down to Kakashi's chest. "I've won this battle…"

The dark haired ninja looked down at Kakashi's face. "I love everything about you…Yet I hate you because I can't have you." His hands tensed, fingernails breaking the silver haired ninja's skin, causing the impression of crescent moons.

The Copy Ninja remained still, he knew that if he tried to resist he would end up causing more pain and possibly chopping his own arm off.

"Why do you resist me?" The red-eyed ninja asked as he flung open Kakshi's green outer jacket. "I want to hear you callout in pain again." He told him, in the same mechanical voice as he drug the kunai knife a bit towards his chest until he was forced to scream once more.

Red eyes stared intently on Kakashi's face, his eyes were focusing in and out, full of mixed feelings. They soon came back into focus when he saw Itachi's hand on the mask, gently pulling it from his face. The silver haired jounin deprived himself from breath for a few minutes before he was kissed passionately.

When the dark haired man broke the kiss, he spoke. "I'm going to make you mine."

"What?" The wounded jounin asked breathlessly.

The red eyed man didn't reply. He now straddled his foe and put a hand on both sides of his face, kissing him passionately once more. The Copy Ninja moaned, mixed with feelings of pain and pleasure. Whatever it was, he wanted it to stop. But he didn't have the energy to fight him off. This was one battle that he was loosing.

"You're mine." He said, as he looked devoidly into his opponent's mismatched eyes as he caressed both sides of his face, forcing him to look no where else but at him.

The blood was now oozing out of Kakashi's shoulder, soaking into the earth below him and tainting the precious green blades of grass below him a shade of crimson. He could barely stay conscious and his eyes started to drift shut.

"You're not dying on me yet."

His hands ran down from Kakashi's now unmasked face and began to trail over every part of his trembling, weak and bloody body. A small pink adorned itself on Kakashi's cheeks. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted it to be over.

His hands traced intimately around the knife, fingers making artwork of the oozing blood. Moments of silence passed as his hands traced all of Kakashi's features, paying special attention to priorities. This caused the wounded jounin to blush even more.

Red eyes narrowed and his hand swiftly moved to the kunai knife, twisting it harshly to once side, his opponent hearing and feeling vital muscle tissue tearing and let out a pained yelp.

"Scream for me. It is my name alone that you should speak."

The silver haired jounin looked up at him, battered and weak. "Why don't you…just kill me now?"

"I won't kill you…yet. Just remember that you are mine, and no one else is allowed to have you." He made Kakashi look at him. "If only your friends could see you now…You're pathetic…"

Itachi arose and gave Kakashi another swift kick to the ribs, he coughed up blood and collapsed onto the ground, as limp as a rag doll. "Before I leave you here to die, Kakashi…" He knelt down and touched his lips to Kakashi's ear and whispered. "Now you will remember that you are my possession…You're mine forever…"

Kakashi watched him disappear out of sight before collapsing on the cold, hard ground, giving into the darkness and letting the warm sensations come over his body, but not before he pulled up his mask, incase someone found him.

**THE END**

**A/N: Eh, that was probably crappy. I'd really love some feed back on this, my opinion isn't very good about it. I decided to play with Blood Lust a bit and I'd love to know how it turned out. This isn't beta read, so I'll probably fix mistakes later on.**

**Please R&R! I need your opinions.**


End file.
